Zedanya Mioro
For use in: Cleansing RP Added 3/5/2018: Zedanya has been chosen to lead the Red Ajah's Eyes-and-Ears network. Name: Zedanya Mioro (NSW) Age: 93 Nationality: Tairen Hair: Black hair flowing down to shoulders, usually kept in a tight bun. Eyes: Dark brown, nearly black. Skin: Brown Height: 5'5" Voice: Cold and emotionless, average tone. Special Skills: Pure logic Knowledge Weakness: Lacks knowledge that she deems unnecessary, which is anything not useful to her at that time. Physical Weakness: Abnormally skinny Personality weakness: Lives for the here and now. No sense of planning ahead. Personality: Zedanya is cold. The White Tower made her cold as any White. She has no sense of fun, enjoyment, glee, or anything. She hates men with a passion and is extremely loyal to her Ajah, more so than the Tower itself. Other than that, she doesn't have much of a personality at all. Character History Fenella Miora was a newlywed girl of 17. Just before her first anniversary, she gave girth to her first child whom she named Zedanya. Zedanya was four months old when an Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah came to her small village in northeastern Tear. Her mother was found to be able to channel and was taken to Tar Valon. Zedanya was left with her Father who cared very little for his daughter. A midwife took care of her until she was old enough to begin working. If she made any mistakes, she would be beaten and starved. But as a four year old, she was prone to mistakes, so beatings were frequent. The worst day of her life came when she was ten. Her father had been in a bad mood and she had done something to displease him. He was tired of putting up with his "incompetent daughter" so he gave her the worst punishment he could think of. Zedanya was sold to a brothel But not just any brothel, an Illianer brothel. Being a Tairen, the Illianer men treated her very violently when they "used her", and their beatings were worse than her father's. The brothel master treated her badly as well, but she was kept around because it ended up she was barren. Her life maintained this horrible state until she was 18. A kind Yellow came to the brothel to test the girls and only Zedanya could learn. Even though she had given up on emotions long ago, she was excited. Largely it was because she would be almost entirely away from the men that had hurt her for so long, partly because she found something special about herself, and there was a little part of her that was looking forward to meeting her mother. Upon her arrival, the Mistress of Novices took her name and slowly paused. "Are you related to Fenella Miora, by chance?" "Yes, she was my mother. She came to Tar Valon when I was a baby." The Mistress nodded slowly before replying "Child, a few weeks ago, your mother died capturing a false Dragon. A thrown spear through the back…" Her words trailed off and Zedanya just stiffened. It was just like the rest of her life. Everything good disappeared and everyone was against her. Needless to say, she was a very quiet and obedience. She only went to the Mistress of Novices twice, both were for being blatantly disrespectful to a Gaidin. Her Novice and Accepted years passed by as a blur to her. She had not shed a tear during her trip to the Arches and had kept her face as emotionless as usual, maybe even more so. She never made friends and never socialized. She was a quick learner and passed the test for the shawl. Few were surprised at her choice of Ajah. It was speculated that she would be a Red or White, but Red had two things over White. Reds shared her hate of men, and her mother had been a Red. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios